Leather and Lace
by ScarletMissCharlotte
Summary: "Then I knew, it was true, All these feelings that you had, I shared them too, I cannot deny, the many times I lied" Gabrielle
1. Chapter 1

**This comes in light, of what I would have liked to have seen in regards to the spoilers for the Holby episode for April 1st - Obviously, this isn't going to happen.**

**This will be in three parts, and for my co-shipper leader, Lee. (we're in need for something less heavy) **

**Hopefully my friend isn't getting sick of my dropping him drivel like this, they say they are not, but we shall see. **

* * *

Leather & Lace

Sitting in the bar, that Serena had asked him to meet her in, Ric did not have an idea about why she called him, why she chose this bar, all he knew is that he was here and she was not.

It had been a week since he decided to take a few months leave, to look after his daughter Jess, who recently found herself at the hands of domestic violence to husband David. As much as work was his life, he needed to become the father he never was, nothing made him realise this more than knowing his daughter was a victim of abuse.

He had just about finished his whiskey, when Serena sat herself beside him. She had been here for half an hour, but she did not know if she still wanted to follow through with why she asked Ric to come here.

"Hi" Serena smiled as her fingers ran down the stem of her Wine Glass.

"I was beginning to feel like you stood me up"

"It's _not_ a date" Serena quipped raising her eyebrow

"It's a figure of speech" Ric retorted

"Oh, such a barrel of laughs you are tonight" Serena smirked, airing a slight flirtatious tone to her voice.

"Sorry, that I disappoint" Ric "I'll try not to come across as so dissonant, _next_ time"

They both smiled at each other, it stood as a true moment of clarity, the foundations of their friendship, set in stone. Although, Ric had held back on something, so had Serena; unfortunately, they were not on the same path, not fully.

"Ric, why did you leave it with Guy, to tell me the news that you wanted three months leave on personal grounds"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, I was going to tell you, I've just been so busy with Jess, it's tough on Jacob, and she's having trouble adjusting" Ric replied, he had intended to tell Serena, he just had not found the time, and tonight when she asked him out for a drink, seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"I thought in friendship, it is the kind of thing you mention, especially when, you work with the person"

"If I had known you would get this melodramatic"

"_Melodramatic_? That is an overstatement. All I'm saying is that you have been gone a week and you didn't tell me" Serena gave a little glare, in truth, she did feel a little hurt that Ric had taken until now to mention it, on a personal level.

"So, you invited me here so you could give me a lecture?"

"No, I..." Serena stalled, "You know, it doesn't really matter... Friendly drink, that's _all_ this is"

Ric screwed his face, "Oh, come on, I know you better than that"

"_Ric_..." Serena exhaled heavily, meeting his gaze.

"Penny for them...? Isn't that what friends do, share?" Ric joked, their conversations usually bounced with emotions, annoyance, and flirtatious undertones.

"I just wanted to know if Jess is okay" Serena lied, bottling her true thoughts once more, she did not know why, but she just could not do it. "Walking away from a relationship like that, it isn't easy"

"Jess, she just needs some time, away from this life, she's got a son to look after. I have to look after them both"

Serena gave Ric a warm smile; she never truly believed he ran David over, "You're a good man Ric, a _good_ father"

"I don't think others see it that way"

"Well I do, and as I have said before any failings you have had as a parent, you have given others a lease of life"

"Thank you, for seeing that in me" Ric replied, in genuine appreciation, they had often spoken of their parenting woes and Serena seemed to just understand.

"I can get Jess a good solicitor if she is looking for a divorce, he's my solicitor, and he takes in cases with Domestic Violence"

Ric pondered the kind gesture for a moment, "Why would you have a solicitor dealing in that area?"

"This isn't about me, we're talking about Jess" Serena affirmed her position, realising what a clanger she had just dropped.

"Do you want me to play the friendship card?"

Serena gave Ric a telling look, but in all honesty, she trusted Ric, what harm could come of telling him. "You're going to think I'm crazy, especially after I took Edward back into my life"

"I will not judge"

"Edward, he always drank. I never knew the true extent of how bad it was, until, well, you know the story there. Edward, Eleanor, and I, we had just come back from eighteen months out in Canada. New opportunities arisen and we ended up in London; Eleanor was staying with Edward's parents that weekend. I was home alone, we were to meet with friends, but I didn't feel too good." Serena paused and took a few deep breaths, "Edward came home, drunk... Wanting sex, I said, _no_, but he took what he wanted regardless and because I lay there, he got angry and used his fists... It was only the once, well two times, but I realised in that moment, that I had to get out for Ellie's sake, of not mine, I could never let her see that sort of thing happen"

"Why did you _never_ say?" Ric felt genuine shock to Serena's revelation, Edward may have been many things, an emotional abuser at best, but he would have never of guessed that violence happened with the relationship.

"It's shameful, and you didn't need to know... And Edward, he has... Had this hold over me, I have only just managed to break that"

"He never touched you last year?"

"No, _no_..." Serena's hand clasped on to Ric's "... I just wanted you to know, I am here... I know what Jess may feel; I understand how hard she may find it to walk away. I just want to help, couldn't bare it if someone made the same mistakes as I have"

"I'm glad you felt you could tell me" Ric nodded, "Jess will be grateful too"

Serena flashed a forced smile, revealing that took some guts, it seemed many things tonight would take some real guts. As she realised where her hand comfortably sat, she pulled away immediately "Sorry... I... "

"It's fine, _Serena_..." Ric smiled, respecting and admiring her bravery, there were many things Ric did not know about Serena and she did not know everything about him either. Yet, he found himself drawn to Serena; she never ceased to amaze him.

It was in that moment, where her eyes once again briefly met with his, she decided to take a leap of faith, if she was not going to do it now - she doubted she ever would.

"I know the time and the place, I know that ..., and I know that it probably isn't right in either case now, _but_..."

Serena paused taking a hefty sip of Wine, using it as her Dutch courage. A conversation she had with Adele Effanga earlier in the day, prompted Serena to question her life and the people in it. Most of all it made her question that presence that Ric held in her life. Leaning in closer to Ric, she allowed her eyes to linger on his for a little longer than usual.

"You and I, we've known each other for what, nearly two years"

"There about"

"We haven't always seen eye to eye, we get each other's backs up..."

"That is _never-ending_" Ric smiled, naturally they managed to carry conversations with these small interjections.

"But, we've always had, something"

"_Something_?" Ric repeated, he saw it as a question and not a statement.

"Oh, let's not pretend Ric. We've done this dance for too long now, and I'm tired of it, we're ignoring what is really here, between us" Serena's hand crept towards Ric's closing the ever shortened distance between them, slipping her fingers over his, she gently rubbed them, looking to Ric. "Obstacles aside and we've had a few... Big ones like Edward, mainly Edward ... But, Kathy too"

"_Kathy_..." Ric said, his first love's name, still haunting him.

"I so wanted to spend that night with you Ric, I really did. Not as my rebound lover, but as the man I had fallen for months and month before, before I had Edward claw his way back in... I wanted you Ric, I still want you"

Ric took her hand and placed a kiss tenderly upon it, Serena read this as acceptance, as confirmation he felt the same.

"I was thinking, maybe we could go for dinner one night"

"Like a date?"

"_Exactly_, like a date" Serena beamed "What do you say?"

Ric grinned and nodded, moving in to steal a kiss, their lips catching for the very first time, dry, soft, and tender. Followed by another kiss, and then another, all so light and full of feeling. One pair of hands remaining interlocked, the other pair, caressing each other's upper parts of the body, before they broke away, their eyes gleaming, smiles glowing, their feelings known.

"Does that answer your question?" Ric teased

"It depends if that was a 'no, I'm going to kiss you to shut you up' kiss or a 'abso-fucking-lutely' kiss"

They both laughed, Serena's wit could bring out the best in them, especially in Ric, "Definitely the second one there"

"Hmmm, well I'm not quite sure it's sunk in yet, think you could... Tell me again"

Smiling Ric allowed his lips to meet with here once again, a slow and moist kiss, cupping her face with his hands. He wanted to come across as gentle with her, although he never knew whether she preferred the gentle touch or passionate aggression.

Sucking on her lips tenderly, they both went with the motions, naturally flowing in unison, before allowing their tongues to wrap around each other's. As Serena rested one hand on his chest and the other behind his neck, rubbing softly, Ric worked his hands down her side, outlining her breasts, ribs, waist, and finally resting his hands on her hips.

Public place or not, they became absorbed in their own world, everything about their complex relationship started to make sense. Both had held back and played the denial card for far too long.

"Come home with me" Serena whispered, still feeling his breath upon her face.

"I wouldn't be right"

"You can't kiss me like that and leave me hanging"

"Serena, I'm going away, I'm flying out to Ghana tomorrow afternoon" Ric dropped a bombshell and he saw the sheer heartbreak in Serena's eyes.

"How long?" she questioned

"Three months..."

"The entire length of your leave... Is Jess going?"

"_Yes_"

"Oh, is this another, you were going to tell me moment"

"I was going to tell you, once I was out there, once Jess felt settled"

"Are you sure about that" Serena quizzed

"Yes, I was going go tell you, I assure you, I _do_ care about you, I _do_ think about you. But, Jess, she is my priority right now"

"I know, I just..." Serena shrugged, "As I said, time and place ... I got it _wrong_"

"No, no you did not" Ric nodded, taking hold of her jaw line. "Serena, I do want you, I just do not want to start something and then not see you for months"

"It's a bit late to say that after kissing me"

"Your fault for being damn gorgeous and for letting me in" Ric leant into her "We've wasted so much time..."

"Then stay with me tonight, you're away for three months, you'll be coming back... You _are_ coming back?"

"Yes"

"Call it a parting gift, something I can remember you by..."

Ric sighed heavily, pondering what he should do; he cared deeply for Serena, and would do anything to make her happy. He would walk to the end of earth and back for her. Nodding his head, Ric stood up, Serena looked up to him, her eyes smiled at him. His hand rested on her shoulder and he leant down and whispered in to her ear, "_Your place_?"

That seemed the logical option as this bar was only streets away from her home and maybe for Ric, it was not the best idea to take Serena to his place, given that Jess and her son Jacob were at his home.

Serena's hand slipped in to Ric's as he aided her to stand up, they smiled gleefully at each other,

"Thought you'd never asked" Serena winked playfully as Ric slipped his hand around her waist and guided her out of the bar.

It did not take long for them to arrive at Serena's place, given that Serena walked here, and Ric had taken his car, they were in Serena's home a lot sooner, than either anticipated.

Locking up and dropping her belongings to the floor, Serena pushed Ric to the wall, biting her lip as she ran her hands up his clothed torso, smiling, she placed a firm and passionate kiss on his lips. Exerting control, setting the tone of how she wanted things to go. She wanted a lasting memory, she had months upon months of frustration built up inside her - some could say that all she held for Ric was lust, but in truth, sex was always last on the list when it came to Ric, she adored so many other things about him, sex would stand as an extra, a luxury. Ric, he had other ideas as to how he wanted the night to go, despite them being in harmony.

Gentle pushing Serena away, "It doesn't need to go like this"

Serena raised her eyebrow in response as Ric took her hand and brought it to her lips. Keeping her hand in his, he took Serena upstairs and she followed, joyfully.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"I'm sure you'll point me in the right direction"

"Second door, to the left"

As they reached the top of the stairs, Ric placed another gentle kiss upon her lips, as his hands toyed with hers, "This is what you want?"

Serena did not want to come across as desperate or needy, but she wanted this moment so badly, she nodded in response as Ric ultimately guided her to her bedroom.

Ii - ~~ - iI

After a few awkward and sloppy moments, where things failed to happen in a swift and smooth manner, where things didn't have the desired effect, the anxieties of sleeping together soon rested and both Ric and Serena, made their night a little more than one to remember.

Gentle and passionate, both Ric and Serena laid themselves bare, cherishing each other, the moment. Completely attentive to their needs, from foreplay to sex, everything happened at a slow and intimate rate. After discovering what worked for them, they found nothing more sensual than taking their time with each other.

As Serena awoke in the morning, she could not help but naturally smile, she had spent the night in the arms of man, who made her feel worthy. As she came fully aware of her surroundings, she could feel something was missing she was alone. She pondered as to where Ric had gone, had he gone to the bathroom or better still was he making breakfast?

Turning over to face the place where Ric lay, Serena noticed something on the pillow, a piece of paper, a note. Her heart sank; Ric could not come across as that callous could he?

She took the note in her hand, rolled over so she was lying on her back.

_Serena,_

_I didn't want to wake you; you looked so peaceful. It is a Saturday morning and you deserve a lay in._

_I had to leave, had to get home to Jess and Jacob. Flight to catch later, I couldn't delay or hang around, it wouldn't deem fair._

_I want you to know, that last night; I had a really good time, I'm glad we had this opportunity, I'll hold on to this, savour it in every moment that I'm without you. _

_I promise, I will call you - we will work something out, concerning the time zones, but I will call._

_Don't miss me too much,_

_Ric x_

_P.s. That date, prepare for some serious wining and dining, when I return._

A warm feeling filled her heart, as she realised that this was really happening for her, she had found a piece of happiness and she wasn't ever going to let this go, she may not see the man who consumed her thoughts for a few months, but she had something with him, something more than friendship, something she had always longed for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not too sure about this chapter, this is the one I debated, but I decided to make it the three parts, rather than two. **

**It is a bit meh, but I needed more of a build up for the final chapter. **

**Hope it's not too shocking(ly bad) **

* * *

It had been six weeks since Serena had confessed her feelings for Ric, six weeks since they had spent the night together, and Serena, found the come down, rather difficult.

Relationships did not always take a priority in Serena's life, they always came second, her career came first, always, and after becoming a mother, relationships slipped to third in her list of priorities. Maybe, that is why Edward lashed out at her, she did not provide him with enough attention, or maybe his issues with alcohol that caused him to act the way he did? Either way, her pushing that relationship away, cost her dearly. Edward never lay as a constant on her mind, never. He just lay deep under her skin; he got to her in all the wrong ways and that is how she ended up letting him back in, a foolish act, which delayed her from going after what she really wanted.

Yet, somehow, Serena always found her thoughts consumed with Ric, in some way or another. Usually, regarding how much he had annoyed her with his way of treating patients, or how much of a fantastic surgeon he is. However, quite often than none, she often found herself smiling, when she thought about, what a kind man Ric is, how protective he could get, and how his smile lit up his eyes. Attraction to Ric had become fatal, like a downward spiral, she could not break free from.

Falling into a pit of vines that constantly tried to constrict her, having slept with Ric and have him, snatched from her life, did her more harm than good. The parting gift, left her craving more, and knowing that she could not just go out and get him, made those cravings stronger.

They had spoken to each other occasionally on the phone, the time zones did not cause a major issue, and it was Serena's heavy work schedule only gave them limited time to speak. Yet, even here in these conversations, Serena held back, she could not reveal how she desperately needed Ric back in her life, not when his daughter found herself in a difficult place.

Speaking of Jess, leaving David may have been the best thing she ever did, but she was not sure heading out to Ghana, visiting her Grandmother, stood as the best idea. Too much of a culture shock for Jacob, and contact with solicitors and other relevant sources that Serena had informed her off, lay rather tricky.

At the half way point of Ric taking personal leave, Serena missed Ric, more than she cared to reveal, and she was wishing time away, just so she could have him hold her in his arms. It felt ridiculous to miss someone so much; she did not quite understand it herself. The happiness she felt after their night together, faded to misery as she wished he would come back to her.

Is what it was really like to fall in love? Was this actually love she was feeling? They never spoke of the four-letter word, but they had this connection, one they could not quite understand. Alternatively, was she just consumed with lust for Ric, she did not know, lust is just sexual desire for someone, she had that, but there was also so much more, things she could not explain.

Faced, with a long list of electives ahead of her, Serena sighed as she made her way into her office on Keller and sat down at her desk, looking at the pile of paperwork that she also needed to catch up on. Also on her desk were a large brown envelope and a post it note on top.

_'This came via recorded delivery, signed for it, for you. Sacha'_

Serena raised her eyebrow as she briefly looked at this mysterious envelope, not taking in the postal stamps and she opened it, pulling out the contents.

_Serena,_

_I guess you are wondering why I am sending you a letter, when we have spoken on the phone numerous times over the past six weeks._

_Nevertheless, you and I both know that, that is not enough we started something. We crossed a line, which I knew would ultimately be hard to part from._

_So, tonight, pack your bags, you are flying out to Ghana tomorrow, and we are going to spend some time together - Work your magic on Guy; I'm sure you'll think of something._

_I have attached a printout of all the information you need to know._

_See you soon._

_Ric xx_

Serena's face engulfed an expression of confusion, as she flicked to the other page, all the details of the flight, tickets, times, where she needed to head to, and where he would meet her.

She did not quite understand it, why would Ric do this for her, it was such a short note, but it spoke volumes, and she felt this butterfly sensation inside her stomach. He was whisking her away, regardless of his need to care for his daughter after her abuse ordeal; he wanted to spend time with her instead. No one had ever done that for her, he was taking her out of her world and into his.

However, she had no idea how she was going to follow Ric's surprise through, she couldn't just leave work, yes she had the weekend ahead of her, but she still had tomorrow, Friday no less and a number of meetings she was supposed to attend, and her return flight was not until the following Tuesday.

II - ~~ - iI

Four electives down, five to go, and Serena had a brain wave, she knew lying could end her in deep shit, but the more the thought of flying out to Ric lingered in the back of her mind, the more she wanted it.

Again, she found herself consumed by this ridiculous desire for Ric. Serena took a few moments break from her elective list, she ended up in Guy Self's office, and sat in the chair opposite him and then the lie just happened, it came from nowhere, once she started, she could not stop, she even surprised herself as to the depths that she went.

"What can I do for you Ms. Campbell?" He asked.

"I need some leave, ASAP"

"_Why_?" Guy snorted,

"It's, well... My father-in-law"

"You're divorced"

"Gold Star for you" Serena quipped,

"Serena, if you need some personal leave; dignified answers would stand appropriate here" Guy replied.

"My father-in-law, _William_, he was more of a father to me, than my father ever was..."

"Cut to the chase, please" Guy groaned, preoccupied with other thoughts, Serena's demands often bored him, despite knowing she would be better suited to the CEO chair, he had to keep her in a good place, or he will find himself out of a job.

"He's dying, I want to be _there_, I want to say _goodbye_" Serena replied, a slight sickening feeling hitting her stomach, knowing that she was lying, truth was William died fourteen years ago, from Alcohol-related liver disease.

"Right, okay..."

"I just need a week, Edward, he'll end up on a downward spiral, and I can't see my daughter lose her father, because he cannot cope with his own father's demise"

"_Fine_, whatever ..."

This all seemed too easy, what was it with Guy today; he did not seem all there. Serena suddenly wished she told the truth, maybe telling the truth would have provoked more of a reaction.

"I can leave, at the end of my shift"

"Yes, now get out of my sight, before I change my mind." Guy snapped, clearly something had annoyed him, most likely his daughter Zosia.

Serena scowled, but was not to argue the matter; she already felt consumed with guilt. It was after William's death, where Edward pretended things were normal, that he hit Serena for the first time, she always put it down to his grief, until the second time it had happened, the moment in which she walked out on her marriage.

Pulling out her mobile from her scrubs jacket pocket, she noted the time, she could spare another half an hour or so. Slinking away, back into her office on Keller, once again picking up Ric's letter, Serena sat and smiled before calling his mobile.

"Hey" Serena smile as soon as he picked up the phone,

"_Ah_, thought you would be dropping me a call" Ric, also grinned.

"Yes, what _are_ you playing at Mr. Griffin"

"Jess, thought it would be a good idea, she wants to thank you, for your support"

"Jess, oh, so, you aren't a true romanticist... I'm disappointed, all _those_ rumours I had heard..." Serena teased

"She made me book the flights, as she's sick of me moping"

"You're _always_ grumpy" Serena quipped

"Not always" Ric beamed "So, you coming out?"

"Yeah, after making a horrible, elaborate lie, I feel terrible, I think I'm in need of a good time, don't you think?"

"You're _so_ ruthless..."

"That's not a compliment"

"I hadn't finished" Ric smiled "You're ruthless, when you want something, but you always mean well, you've got a heart"

"I told Guy, Edward's father was dying" Serena paused "He died fourteen years ago... You've turned me into a mad woman"

Ric laughed, "Think, you were already there..."

"_Ric_!"

"I'll see you in what, just over twenty-four hours; we can test the 'mad' theory"

"I hope that isn't the only reason why you've got me on this flight"

"I just want to see you, Serena, as soon as Jess, suggested that, I fly you out here, for a few days. I didn't stop to think, I just thought, about how much, time we're losing and..."

"Hold on to your thoughts" Serena interjected "I'll be there before you know it, might get to keep hold of me, if the truth comes out and Guy sacks me"

"It wouldn't come to that, he knows you're _too_ good to lose, as a Surgeon, as a business woman" Ric smiled "Although, I _wouldn't_ complain, if I got to keep you"

"Anyone would think you miss me"

"Well, don't tell anyone, but a certain Ms. Campbell, is quite a catch..."

"Feelings mutual" Serena beamed "I have to go, have a list of electives that I need to complete. I'll see you soon"

"See, you soon..."

As she heard Ric's reply, for a second or two she delayed ending the call, that feeling bubbling away in her stomach, in her heart. She had a feeling the next few days, were going to give her a much-needed lift, just to spend time with Ric, alone or otherwise, left her feeling exhilarated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**A/N - I wrote this chapter first, I'd admit that and worked backwards, as this is what came to me first. It's a bit perfect fluffy, happy, but given all other fictions I am writing. I think I needed to sprinkle a bit of this upon my readers (especially Lee) _ I don't actually care if it's a little sappy...**

**A/N 2 - Stevie Nicks, Gabrielle - stood as the muse behind this too, so thanks to them. **

* * *

After spending a rather leisurely pleasant time in Ghana, Serena had once again found herself back in her unwanted reality; four weeks had passed since those wonderful few days she had spent with lover Ric. Four weeks since she had spent most of her time, in his arms, in his bed, and four weeks since Jess, thanked her personally for all the help and support, and for sharing her own story.

Mundane life had kicked in, Guy still had not found a locum to cover Ric's absence, he had not even replaced Michael Spence, and there fell a reason as to why Serena and Ric often found themselves over-stretched. Hiding away from AAU, Serena sat in her office in Keller, another momentous amount of paperwork to get through, a report no less. It was something she could put her MBA to use for, but she could not help but feel Guy Self, still lacked faith in her. She was putting everything into this report, hoping that she would finally receive that recognition she so desperately craved.

Unknowingly to her, a figure snuck into the office, and had taken the door off the latch, for five minutes he had stood there, just watching her, admiring her. Her look of concentration, made him smile, the unspoken things that Serena Campbell did, often fuelled his fire.

He coughed, to get her attention, she looked up slowly, her eyes starting at his feet and making their way up to his face. He grinned unanimously with her, both overjoyed that they were together again. They had missed each other immensely, neither knew they would end up feeling this way, but they did.

"_Ric_..." Serena spoke in disbelief "... You're back, a week early"

"Surprise"

"It's that in a nutshell" Serena smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Don't tell anyone, I snuck in just to see you, I'm sure they'd rope me back in to work"

"I don't know about that, leave is _leave_, can't cut it short" Serena smirked as she stood up from her desk, Ric instantly approached her, his arms slipping around her waist, as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "Crossing, professional boundaries, on the other hand..."

"You're effectively the boss..."

"I _know_" Serena smirked as her lips finally found their way to Ric's lips "It doesn't mean that you get any privileges" she smiled as kissed him again.

"I don't expect any" Ric grinned as he kisses her, allowing his lips to linger on hers for a while longer. "I just came by to drop you a message"

"And you couldn't call?" Serena quizzed, her face lingering centimetres from his.

"I like to leave the personal touch, if I can"

"Well, come on, what is this message" Serena replied, desperately trying to resist temptation.

"Dinner, tonight at Tarvern's"

"Isn't there a six month waiting list for that place?"

"I too have my spies, my connections"

Serena chuckled, as she planted another kiss on his lips, which prompted him to respond. Like a ticking time bomb, with only seconds to spare, they fell into their own world, Serena lost her control, and she just could not keep herself from, falling into Ric's kisses. To say, Edward often controlled her mind is true, but he did so in such a negative way, yet, in the here and now, Ric, controlled Serena, but this time it felt like it were for all the right reasons. He was giving her everything she truly deserved, and she liked that, a lot.

"Ric, you've got to go," She mumbled as she broke from their kisses "I have to work"

"I've missed you," Ric confessed, that stood as a rather big ammunition on his part.

"Likewise, but seriously, Ric, I'll have to get you escorted off the premises, sexual harassment in the workplace" Serena winked.

"I hear you" Ric cheekily placed a final kiss on her lips, if anything, he felt invigorated by Serena. "Eight pm, tonight, wear something special"

Serena tried to hide her smile, "Is this a _date_"

Ric nodded "Something like that"

Serena released her smile "I'll look forward to it"

Ric smiled and gave a nod, "I'll see you later"

He left the office, a wide smile upon his face, it felt great to find himself back on home turf, and Jess decided after all that she was staying out in Ghana, Jacob had settled, things started to smooth out in her life. Jess, she had also noticed her father's happiness when Serena came out to stay, she could see they had something, and insisted he chased the happiness.

Therefore, Ric did, they had started something eleven weeks ago, and he sure knew this was not something he could now walk away from it. Serena brightened up his world, and now he understood everything about her, things were looking up.

Ii - ~~ - iI

Arriving in a taxi at Tavern's, Serena smiled as she saw Ric outside, waiting for her, she smiled at this small gesture, he could have waiting in the restaurant for her, but he did not. Of course, this was Ric, inside and out, stepping out of the taxi, Serena joined his side, his hand instantly fell on her waist, and he kissed her cheek.

"You, you look gorgeous"

Serena beamed, "Not _too_ bad yourself, you scrub up well, as always"

"I have to keep up with your standards"

"Ric" Serena laughed, "You never fail to amuse me"

"It always seems that I am a key to _your_ amusement" Ric smiled as he started to guide her into the restaurant. As Ric gave the name to the guy on reception, they found themselves amused when they were mistaken yet again as husband and wife. Yet this time, instead of correcting the statement, both Ric and Serena smiled at each other, they clearly complimented each other enough for strangers to suggest that they were husband and wife.

Once seated at their table, in the dimly lit restaurant, only set alight by an orange glow from candles and tea lights, their eyes sparkled, their smiles broad. It all seemed a blur, the romantic ambience, sucking them in, if felt surreal, so perfect, yet almost as if, it was not actually happening to them.

Yet, it was and before they knew it, a waiter had approached them enquiring about what wine they would like, he was carrying a bottle of, Red Wine, "Could I interest you in our Brunello di Montalcino DOCG, Colleoni, Santa Maria 2008, rich in Cherry and Plum flavours"

Serena pounded, she was not sure whether it would be the right wine of the night, she knew of it well, but before she found a chance to say anything, Ric spoke,

"I'll think I'll leave that to the wine connoisseur, sat opposite me"

Raising an eyebrow, Serena smiled "Erm, it's a good choice; I suppose a glass each shall not hurt"

As the waiter poured them each a glass, Ric added, "Just leave the bottle with us..."

"At your request, sir" The waiter did as Ric asked and informed them that he shall return in a few moments to take their food orders.

With the waiter out of sight, Serena took a slight serious tone; she had to raise the issue of the Wine. "You know, a bottle of that stuff, it's a _bad_ idea"

"Turning down a bottle of wine? Are you feeling okay?" Ric chuckled

"Oh_, ha-ha_ it's a powerful wine, heavy stuff..."

"You telling me, you can't handle the stuff"

"I can handle it, but this is a date" Serena beamed, as she reached out for Ric's hand subconsciously.

"Ah, sensible and wanting to stay almost sober, getting this etiquette thing down to a 't'" Ric smirked

"It is possible, besides, you wanted to wine and dine me, can't do that half cut"

"Wine, dine and treat you like a lady"

"I should think so, I'm not a man, might out drink some under the table, but I'm not a man"

"Far from" Ric grinned, she was definitely all woman, he took her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it "You really are beautiful, _Serena_"

"_Ric_"

"What?"

"Shut up" Although, with Ric, she finally felt beautiful, felt worthy, receiving compliments, somehow didn't sit with her, it almost made her feel uncomfortable, and Ric noticed this, this was another one of those things that Edward had clearly chipped away at, something he felt the need to fix. Changing the subject back to tonight, Serena sighed as she released her hand from Ric's and looked to the menu "We're going to have to eat the Italian Style Pheasant..."

"Why?" Ric asked,

"It will go with the wine" Serena replied, assuming it was an obvious answer.

Ric smirked, "You are one of a kind, Serena Campbell, one of a kind"

"I'm that alright" Serena smiled, once again turning the line of the conversation, she asked, "How's Jess?"

"Let's not talk about that, Jess, work... It isn't important, not tonight, tonight is about you and I" Ric affirmed, he didn't want the outside world, the things that pulled them apart to dominate conversation, he wanted them to as the soul centre point to the evening.

Ii - ~~ - iI

As the taxi pulled up to Serena's house, for a moment, Serena and Ric glanced to each other,

"Give us, five... I'll pay the extra on the metre" Ric spoke as he unbuckled his seat belt and headed out of the cab and to the other side, Serena's face looked a picture as he opened the door for her, holding out his hand.

She looked up at him and smiled, she took his hand as she stepped out of the cab "Very gallant of you, Mr. Griffin"

"Have to walk the lady to the door, should anything happen to you between here and there, I couldn't live with myself"

Serena let out a small laugh, "There is more danger of that happening now"

Ric smiled as his hand slipped around her waist, and they walked side by side to her door. As they stood on the porch, they just looked at each other. For the first time, Ric really noticed Serena's eyes, they were the key to her heart, everything about her locked away in those eyes, and he got it. Something registered with him and out of everything he already adored of Serena; he found this the most treasured thing to see.

Keeping his hands around her waist, he placed a kiss upon her lips; he could feel her body almost melt in his arms, as she reciprocated his kiss. If any man were to treat her right, Ric would be that man, he had his flaws, he had his past, but she trusted him more than she had trusted anyone else in her life before.

Pulling him closer, Serena kissed his lips repeatedly, not wanting to part, not daring to let him go, not yet, they had been apart yet again for four weeks, it had started to feel hellish. She let she hands fall to his leather belt, she felt like a teenager, chasing fire, waiting for the burn, and it was Ric, who ultimately broke their lips contact and pulled away.

He brushed his thumb against her lips and looked into her eyes "I'd take every inch of lace from your body, and I'd love you until I could love no more"

Kissing his thumb, Serena replied, "Then stay"

"I made you a promise, that I'd treat you like a lady tonight" Ric's eyes gleamed "We're dating, Serena, let's do this right, it would be _very_ dishonourable of me to take advantage of this moment"

The first time they had slept together, they had consumed some alcohol, only a little. In Ghana, they did not leave each other's arms. Yet, Ric, wanted to show Serena, that she deserved that respect, and that she meant so much more to him that sex and she saw that, and as much as she wanted him back in her bed, touching her skin, she appreciated this alternative side to romance, it made her feel special.

Her warm eyes looked up at him, and she smiled "On, you go, you've left the metre running in that taxi, I'm _surely_ not worth a hiked up fare"

"Worth, more than I can give you" Ric placed a final kiss upon her lips "Goodnight, Serena"

Serena smiled "Goodnight" and she watched Ric, until he disappeared into the taxi, closing the door, and locking up, she kicked off her heels and placed the house key in the key bowl. For a moment or two, she just stood and smiled to herself, a fire burning away in her heart. She felt desired, she felt special, and she embraced that as a knock suddenly came to her front door startling her.

Taking the keys, she unlocked and open the door, to find Ric stood there; he changed his mind as to where and how he wanted to end tonight. Serena, just looked at him, and took a few paces back, allowing Ric to enter her home, he did so and locked the door behind him, naturally placing the keys in the bowl, as if he had done so many times before, when in truth he had not.

"Why are you...?" Serena asked

"I'd forgotten something"

"_Really_, what's that?"

"You" Ric replied as they met in the hallway, hands wondering, eyes gleaming as their lips met, continuously, rapidly caressing, creating a sensual and tender moment, they couldn't help but keep each other close, they adored each other.

Serena pulled away, and spoke in a lowered tone, "Take me to bed, Ric... I want you to hold me"

"I wasn't planning on anything but that," Ric stated, he would be pushing his luck otherwise, going back on his promise, he just wanted to spend tonight, with her in his arms.

As they headed off up to the bedroom, they both parted from each other, Serena pottered around her room as she removed her make-up and changed into a silk pair of pyjamas. Ric clambered into her bed, wearing only his boxers and his socks, leaving the quilts open until she was ready to join him.

Smiling as she flicked off the bedroom light, she made her way into bed, nuzzling her back against his chest, as the covers and his strong muscled arms fell around her. Despite it being a warm June night, she took comfort in the warmth, which radiated from both him and the quilt. They felt like they belonged, a little clichéd, but nothing could destroy this moment for them.

".. That wine, doesn't make you feel drunk, but you feel, that heaviness... I could drop off any minute" Serena spoke softly, as soon as her head hit the pillow, a wave of tiredness overcome her.

"I get why you only wanted _a_ glass now"

"Hmm, sore heads tomorrow"

"Only myself to blame, you _did_ warn me"

"Ric.."

"Hmm" Ric responded, matching her sleepy tones.

"I love you"

Ric smiled and kissed her shoulder "Love you too... Serena..." Peering over, Ric could only just make out that Serena must have fallen asleep, almost instantly. Kissing her shoulder once more, he rested his head down on the pillow, for the first time in years, he felt like he belonged somewhere, to someone, and he knew he wouldn't be walking out of her door without her.

The 'L' word was a precious one, one not to be used willy-nilly, but time had finally caught up with them, and they had the trust, the safety, in each other to say what they really feel, they had wasted so much time, danced too many dances, avoided the what has stared them in the face. However, now they had found it, and going against some of the rules was okay.


End file.
